Spyro's Legacy: Heritage
by Peacekeeper Ferideen
Summary: Sequel to Spyro's Legacy: Outcasts. Spyro and Cynder are now content to happily raise their family but Malefor refuses to stay dead er trapped. He returns weakened but angry and a new plan is made but what happens if a part of that plan falls for Spyro's daughter. *Sadly on hold*
1. Prologue

**Author's**** note:**

**if you have not already read Spyro's Legacy: Outcasts before you read this as this is the sequel to Outcasts.**

Prologue: Exposition, Exposition and even more EXPOSITION!

Aka Blah, Blah, Blah.

The magma surrounded the rock platform at the center of the volcano. On the rock platform was an adult purple dragon, His yellow eyes wearily scanned the area around him. He struggled to get up but collapsed.

"Escaping that prison took more energy then I thought." He muttered.

"Aww poor Malefor." A sadistic female voice said. "His plan failed, failed and he is too weak to do anything about it."

Malefor looked around.

"show yourself, wyrm." Malefor shouted.

"darling do you not remember me." A dark grey dragoness with a red belly and red eyes landed on the platform.

"Millicent." Malefor said.

"Hello Malefor I see your plan has failed." Millicent said with a sly smile.

"I may have failed that plan but at least I am alive." Malefor replied. "Yet what of Spyro and Cynder?"

"They think they are safe now and are having a child or children." Millicent said as she approached Malefor and rubbed her tail across his chest. "And you sit here wallowing in self-pity."

Malefor looked at Millicent with anger in his eyes.

"I am not wallowing in self-pity." He snarled.

"Then why are you not planning your next big scheme." Millicent Poked. "Or at least revenge."

Malefor calmed down and could see that something was going through the dragoness's mind.

"You have a plan?" Malefor asked.

Millicent smiled evilly.

"We have a child of our own." She stated.

Malefor laughed as if her suggestion was a joke causing Millicent to frown.

"What would that accomplish?" Malefor asked.

"It would give you an heir to take your place should you fall." Millicent suggested. "Or a powerful minion."

"I can't summon grublins anymore but I have enough reasons to not take this plan seriously." Malefor stated bluntly.

"Luckily I gathered a following." Millicent said motioning to a group of apes that were following her.

"Hail Lord Malefor." The Lead ape shouted as he and the rest of the group bowed to Malefor.

Malefor smiled.

"So you were not all wiped out." Malefor said. "Good, but remember that if you betray me you will suffer like you predecessors."

"I would not dream of crossing you lord Malefor." The Leader said.

Malefor nodded and turned to Millicent.

"So now you were trying to convince me to mate with you." Malefor said.

"Spyro and Cynder have a lot of friends and even with a large army of apes the dragon provinces are united once again and we don't have the numbers to face any of them." Millicent said. "Spyro and Cynder's child will hold power much like them so if we want to match that we need help."

"I see and you drive a good point." Malefor replied. "Lead me to where your hideout is."

The Apes bowed again than walked off with Malefor following.

"We originally planned to use Cynder old fortress but Thunder cliff soldiers have secured it and Cynder reconfigured the defences to assist them." The ape leader stated. "Lost a lot of good men there that you could have used."

"Don't you mean you?" Malefor probed testing the ape's loyalty.

The ape laughed.

"You are in charge Malefor." The ape said.

Malefor smiled.

* * *

The black dragon Cynder carefully lay on the cushions of her bed and she snuggled close to her mate the purple dragon Spyro. She was two months pregnant and she knew that she had more than one egg. Spyro was over joyed when he heard the news and so were Ember and Flame who were having a child of their own. Spyro awoke and moved his cool tongue across Cynder's forehead.

"You ok?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah I'm just nervous." Cynder answered.

"About what?" Spyro asked.

"Having eggs, but I guess that would be normal for those who are having their first hatchlings." Cynder answered.

"If you ever need to talk about it I'm right here." Spyro stated.

Cynder smiled and settled down curling up next to Spyro again.

"We will face eternity together Cynder remember that." Spyro soothed.

"That we will." Cynder murmured. "That we will."

Cynder drifted off to sleep and Spyro soon fell asleep as well. The two dragons nestled warmly together in their house.

* * *

Seven months later

The day an egg hatches is a momentous occasion for any dragon couple. Cynder had laid two eggs one black, one gold. The day both of them hatched was almost certainly a celebration, at least for Spyro and Cynder. Flame and Ember were over at Spyro's their hatchling having already hatched a month before they were happy for Spyro and Cynder who in turn were happy for Ember and Flame. The four dragons were talking quietly while Ember had her hatchling a young orange fire dragon named Flint nestled on top of her head. She never moved fast and was always alert in case her child would slip. The black egg started to crack and all the dragons hushed. The shell began to shatter more as the hatchling inside broke out. The hatchling finally mustered its strength and broke apart the shell leaving it in small pieces surrounding it as it looked curiously around. It looked towards Cynder and tried to waddle over to her but not without tripping. Cynder moved her head closer to the hatchling that began nuzzling her mother's face. Her features were hard to make out through the tiny form the hatchling had many feminine looks to her including how she gazed at the world through her violet eyes.

"She's beautiful." Spyro cooed as he stared at the hatchling with a smile and joyful tears leaving his eyes.

Flame nodded and Ember just smiled as her hatchling was still on her head. Cynder turned to the other egg which was motionless her expression became worried Spyro noticing this moved closer.

"Take care of our little one I will watch the egg and alert you if anything happens." Spyro stated.

"You guys are forgetting something." Flame stated.

"A name." Cynder blurted out.

Spyro nodded.

"How about Eclipse?" Spyro asked.

The hatchling at the sound of the name made a happy chirping sound and waddled over to Spyro. Spyro smiled as the hatchling nuzzled his front left leg.

"She likes it." Ember chimed.

"Then she is our little Eclipse." Cynder cooed.

Dusk was approaching and still the egg had not moved. Spyro and Cynder sat together staring at the egg in worry. Eclipse slept soundly on Spyro's back while Flame and Ember sat nearby also worried. Flint was not asleep he looked at the Golden egg with a vague curiosity. Flint circled the egg carefully he gently nudged it with the tip of his nose and a crack formed on the egg. Flint stumbled back in surprise as the egg shattered and a hatchling with golden yellow scales sat there looking at Spyro with curious emerald eyes.

"Born at dusk." Spyro said as the hatchling happily chirped. "That's a fitting name, Dusk."

The hatchling chirped and Cynder smiled.

"Eclipse and Dusk." Cynder whispered. "Our hatchlings."

Dusk was nuzzling Cynder's legs before he noticed Flint who was looking at him with curiosity. Dusk stumbled over to Flint who chirped happily and the two sat facing each other and began chirping as if talking to each other. Spyro and Cynder were happy that they now had a family to call their own it was all they could have asked for and all they wanted, to live life happily and raise a family.


	2. Chapter 1: Eclipsing Fire

Chapter 1: Eclipsing Fire

18 years later

The black dragoness glanced over the lake which seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Her violet eyes took in the serene sights as she sat motionless. She sighed and took a deep breath before getting up and used a paw to brush off the grass that clung to her blue chest and belly scales. Her hatch day was coming up and for a dragon 18 signified the age most dragons had mastered their element fully. But unique to her was the fact that she was not one element. She controlled electricity which she got from her father and she was quite a favourite in Volia's class. Her other elements were poison and shadow which she inherited from her mother who also taught her how to use them. She turned to walk home and get some quiet before her because she would only have a few days until the ceremony would begin.

"Eclipse!" A male voice called.

Eclipse turned to see a red dragon with an orange belly that held traces of pink approaching her.

"Hello Flint." She replied looking into his blue eyes.

Flint ran to Eclipse's side then matched her pace.

"Are you prepared for the ceremony?" Flint asked.

Eclipse sighed.

"Yes but that does not mean I'm not nervous." Eclipse answered. "How are Flame and Ember?"

"Dad left for a place called the white isles." Flint answered. "Mom is assisting with the Ceremony."

Eclipse smiled.

"Your parent need some time to rest or they will be too exhausted to do anything." Eclipse stated.

Flint just nodded in agreement.

"How about Spyro and Cynder?" Flint asked.

"They are both relaxing right now; they commonly help out around Warfang mostly training the young hatchlings in close combat." Eclipse answered. "Now that they have taken their attention of me and Dusk that is."

Both Eclipse and Flint snickered.

"Our parents care for us all dearly." Flint stated.

"That they do." A voice stated.

Flint and Eclipse turned to see a golden dragon with an orange belly, bronze wing membranes, horns and claws approach.

"Hello sis." The Golden dragon chimed.

"Hello Dusk." Eclipse returned.

Dusk's emerald eyes moved to Flint.

"Hello Flint." Dusk chimed.

"Greeting Dusk." Flint replied with a smile.

"Hello you two." Dusk replied. "We should head home Mom and Dad want to be sure that we are all ready for the ceremony."

They took off down the path towards Spyro's house. Flint leading the pack in a run.

"We have a long walk so why don't we step it up." Flint stated.

"We have all day besides it is better not to rush things." Dusk chimed.

Flint shrugged as he slowed down.

"Very well." He replied.

* * *

Spyro sat on the balcony overlooking the forest surrounding his house. He liked the place it was large so the times when the guardians would visit it would not be crowded which proved useful in the earlier years of their children's lives when they would run around and play with reckless abandon. Spyro laughed at the memories and it was memories like those that made Cynder ask Spyro if they should have more kids later on in life. They were both 42 and still it was a quite a few decades till they reached "true adulthood" or the Prime stage of life. Spyro was still doubtful on the idea because he wondered what his children might think.

"Trouble?" Cynder asked as she approached him.

"mmhm." Spyro mumbled.

Cynder sat beside Spyro and nuzzled his jaw.

"Don't worry so much no matter what happens we will get through it." Cynder soothed.

Spyro smiled and kissed Cynder.

"Thank you my love." Spyro whispered.

* * *

A Dragon walked through the halls of the Dark fortress through the rare torchlight that revealed his slight dark purple tinted dark grey scales. His dark purple wing membranes and Black horns and claws gave off a faint shine much like his black underbelly did as it reflected the light. He opened a door and entered his room. Unlike the rest of the fortress his room was well lit and decorated to royalties standards. He sighed as he fell onto his sleeping cushion.

"My life feels empty." The dragon sighed. "All this training all for my father's revenge against two dragons."

The dragon sighed again.

"He says he cares for me dearly." The dragon scoffed. "Liar."

Tears formed in his eyes.

"Both of them are too obsessed with revenge." The dragon cried. "I want to be treated like a family member not a soldier."

There was a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" The dragon growled.

An ape walked in and bowed.

"Malice, Lord Malefor wants to see you." The ape said.

Malice groaned as he got off of his cushion and left his room. He began walking through the dimly lit fortress past the many apes which guarded it. He detested them even if they served his father. He entered his father's bedroom and looked around. His father was standing on the balcony of the room overlooking the poisonous swamps near the silver river. The fortress itself was hidden within the swamp below the tree line to prevent it from being seen overhead the dense underbrush also contributed to hiding the fort. Regardless Malice approached his father.

"You wanted to see me Malefor?" Malice asked.

"I am your father you can refer to me as such." Malefor replied in an emotionless voice.

"As soon as you treat me like a son and not a pawn then I will acknowledge you as my father." Malice thought.

"Anyways I have decided that it is time for you to see what we are up against in this world." Malefor spoke.

Malice gave a confused look.

"I want you to go to Warfang and blend in with the dragons there." Malefor stated. "Look around and listen to rumors I want to know what is going on in Warfang."

"Very well." Malice replied.

"Head out as soon as you are ready and don't return until you have found relevant information." Malefor ordered.

Malice turned and left the room he head out of the fortress and took off on a long trip to the Warfang Province.

* * *

Eclipse walked into the house followed by Flint and Dusk. As the door closed Cynder entered the hallway and hugged Eclipse.

"Hello mother." Eclipse chimed.

Eclipse walked off with Cynder while Flint and Dusk walked down the hall chatting about events of the day.

"You better be prepared for your ceremony it is quite an important event." Cynder stated.

"Of course mother I would not dream of ruining it." Eclipse replied.

"I trust you Eclipse." Cynder cooed.

Eclipse let out a relieved sigh as her and Cynder separated. Cynder entered her and Spyro's room and looked around. The room was well decorated with their outgrown armor they collected over their travels. She turned and looked at the far end of the room where the large sleeping cushion was place. The wall behind it held a carved portrait of Spyro and Cynder with their front paws together, muzzles touching and tails entwined while flying. Below the picture Spyro lay on the cushion gazing at Cynder.

"Admiring Glacier's work I see." Spyro stated.

"I thought posing for it would have been a nightmare." Cynder stated. "But then he had us lay on a cushion and carved it from a heightened position."

"You were nervous." Spyro chuckled.

"Yeah but I never posed before." Cynder replied.

"You know the moles want us to pose for a statue right?" Spyro asked.

"Really?" Cynder asked.

"I declined." Spyro stated. "It would seem sort of egotistical even if it is just a way to honor our heroics."

"Good choice." Cynder chuckled.

Cynder thought of something and snickered earning a glance from Spyro.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Cheer up darling the night is still young and we have plenty of time to worry." Cynder cooed.

Spyro smiled and gave an affectionate growl when Cynder placed her cool tongue on his forehead. Cynder began slowly licking Spyro's forehead while earning her desired response.

"Come on Spyro I'm feel like mating tonight." Cynder chimed.

Spyro rolled onto his back.

"You take the lead tonight." Spyro stated.

Cynder gave a seductive grin.

Eclipse sat in her beautifully decorated room. On one side of her room was a set of ceremonial armor which she would have to wear for the ceremony. The rest of her room held many items she collected when she was younger such as random precious gems which to this day she wonder how she just stumbled across them. She turned her attention to the carved portrait of her standing heroically. She sighed.

"I feel alone." She mumbled.

She wanted a mate to love and care for and to receive his love and care back. She frowned and curled into a ball while drifting off into a deep but lonely sleep.

* * *

Flint sat on the balcony of Dusk's room. He gave a sigh as Dusk walked out and sat beside him.

"This can't go on." Flint stated.

"what?" Dusk asked.

"We both like the same girl and in the end this will only tear us apart." Flint stated. "Flaren can only pick one of us."

"I don't care who she picks." Dusk stated. "We are like brothers to each other and this should not separate us."

"But I love her." Flint blurted out. "I want to hold her to care for her to live a happy life with her.

Tears came to Flint's eyes.

"I can't feel a connection to anyone but her." Flint cried.

Dusk turned to Flint.

"Then tell her what she means to you." Dusk soothed. "I will not get in the way and I will help you how ever I can

"Thank you Dusk." Flint said.

"That's what friends are for." Dusk replied.

* * *

Malice sat at the edge of a cave overlooking a forest on the coast of the mainland.

"It will do for tonight." Malice voiced.

He turned and entered the cave. A yawn escaped him as he curled up on the floor of the cave.

"Such peace." He muttered as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

The sun shone into the cave and Malice covered his eye with his wings.

"Grr, darn sun." Malice growled.

He yawned as he picked himself of the cave's floor. He stretched and left the cave where he stretched his wings out and took off towards the Valley of Avalar.

* * *

Eclipse packed up her ceremonial armor and left her room she met Flint and Dusk in the hall.

"Morning." Dusk greeted.

Eclipse returned the greet with a wave of her wing.

"We should head out now so we can spend the rest of the day in Warfang before the Ceremony." Spyro stated.

"But we have tomorrow to see the town as well." Dusk stated.

Eclipse giggled.

"You lazy dragon." Eclipse nudged.

Flint snickered.

It was a bright and sunny day.

"Fair weather." Cynder stated. "Why don't we walk?"

"If that is what you want my love." Spyro chimed.

* * *

Malice enjoyed flying the sky was the only place he felt free. He inhaled and scanned the valley below him and noticed a wagon with a few Manweersmalls and a Mole surrounding it. He landed nearby to get a closer look. The wagon was missing one of its four wheels and the occupants were trying to fix it.

"Look Mole-Yair this is not as easy as it looks." The mole stated.

"Of course Mason if it was we would not still be here." Mole-Yair retorted.

"Fighting is pointless you two, we have to work together or we may have to ditch the wagon and ride the rest of the way." The second Manweersmall stated.

Mason nodded.

"Perhaps I can help." Malice said as he approached.

"A dragons help is always welcomed." Mason stated.

Malice gave a smile.

"What do you need me to do?" Malice asked.

"Just lift the wagon a bit so I can put on the spare wheel and secure it." Mason replied.

Malice carefully used his body and lifted the wagon up while Mason put the wooden wagon wheel on the spoke and secured it in place.

"thank you dragon." Mole-Yair chimed.

Malice just gave them a bow.

"I was just doing what is right." Malice stated.

"Are you heading to Warfang?" Mason asked.

Malice nodded.

"Why not join us you can rest on the wagon during the nights." Mason chimed.

"If you're offering I will accept thank you." Malice replied.

He trotted beside the Horse drawn wagon as they set off down the dirt trail towards the distant Warfang.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation and harm

Chapter 2: Preparation and harm

The Doors to the Chronicler's Library opened and Flame walked in but halted and stared in awe at the giant intricately decorated hourglass in the center of the room.

"Welcome Flame." A voice snapped Flame out of his admiration.

He turned to see an old dragon with blue-grey scales approach him.

"Ig…nit…us?" Flame stuttered.

"It's been too long my son." Ignitus said.

Flame moved forward and embraced his father. Ignitus stumbled to regain his footing after the red dragon who was almost his size bowled into him.

"I can't find words to express my feelings right now." Flame stated as he ended the hug.

"You don't need to my son." Ignitus replied.

Flame sat on the Floor near Ignitus and listened to him tell about his life as a guardian and about his mother Char.

"What happened to mother?" Flame asked.

Ignitus sighed.

"She died a few days before the temple was attacked and I hid Spyro's egg." Ignitus explained. "Her death caused me to tone down from my adventurous spirit."

Flame looked at Ignitus.

"Her death broke something inside you." Flame stated.

Ignitus nodded.

"You know you could have just summoned me here." A female voice stated.

A red dragoness with bronze underbelly scales appeared in the room.

"Char." Ignitus whispered.

Char nodded.

"Are you actually here?" Flame asked.

"The white isles are in between the realms of life and death." Char stated. "Spirits can enter this realm if the ancestors allow it."

"So they allowed you to come here?" Flame asked.

"To give Ignitus company as he is going to be here for a while." Char answered.

"Till the passing of this age to be exact." Ignitus stated.

"Anyway we have a lot to catch up on my son." Char stated as she sat next to Ignitus.

"Then tell your stories." Flame said.

* * *

Malice walked alongside the large wagon as it rode along the dirt path. Mason, Mole-Yair and the second Manweersmall which Malice found out was Mole-Yair's brother who was named Exumor.

"We are about a day out from Warfang." Mason stated. "We should be able to enter without any trouble but the guards will probably bring you to the temple to help you get lodging if you need it."

Malice looked at him and gave an appreciative smile.

"Thanks for the heads up…Mason was it?" Malice queried.

"Yep what about you what is your name?" Mason asked.

"Shard." Malice lied after a slight delay.

Mason accepted the lie and just nodded. Malice felt relieved.

"Is there anything is should know about Warfang?" Malice asked.

"It's the largest city in all the provinces and is probably the most prosperous." Mason began. "That being said most of its income comes from trade with the other provinces."

"Malefor would like to know that but too bad he won't find out." Malice thought with a smile.

"You have any gems with you?" Mason asked.

"Eh no sorry." Malice answered.

Mole-Yair grabbed a small pouch off the side of the wagon and tossed it to Malice.

"You may want this if you want to buy anything." Mole-Yair stated.

"Consider it your reward for helping us." Exhumor added.

"Thank you." Malice replied appreciatively.

"There is no need to thank us if you had not helped us we would have been way behind schedule." Mason replied.

Malice gave a kind smile as they continued down the road.

* * *

Dusk walked through the Warfang residential area. He had been trying to formulate a way to talk to Flaren about Flint.

"Dusk!" A female voice shouted.

Dusk turned to see a red dragoness with orange belly scales approach him.

"Flaren." Dusk breathed.

She stooped right in front of him and stared into his emerald eyes with her own eyes. Dusk found her eyes beautiful as her left eye was blue and her right eye was green.

"I have meaning to find you." Flaren chimed.

Dusk sighed.

"Hello Flaren." Dusk greeted.

Flaren nuzzled Dusk's jaw causing Dusk to flinch slightly.

"You know when you asked me about making a choice?" Flaren asked.

Dusk knew where this was going.

"I choose you." Flaren stated.

Dusk smiled but inside he was disappointed. Flaren kissed him then awaited his response.

"I will need to discuss this with Flint he is my friend after all." Dusk stated. "He loves you so much and can't live without you."

"But I love you and to be with him would be a cruel lie." Flaren replied.

Dusk sighed.

"I understand and I will try to talk to him." Dusk stated.

Flaren nodded happily as Dusk trotted off. Dusk looked for his father instead of flint and found him in the market looking for gifts.

"Ah Dusk is there anything you want?" Spyro asked.

"I just need to talk to you about something I don't need any gifts from you father." Dusk replied.

Spyro nodded and guided his son away from the crowds to the quiet park.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Spyro asked.

"you know Flaren right?" Dusk asked.

"That girl you and Flint are competing for yeah." Spyro confirmed. "There a problem with her?"

"Well Flint expressed his desire to be with Flaren, and I went to talk to Flaren about it when she expressed her love for me."

Spyro sighed.

"You love Flaren and don't want to hurt her feelings but you don't want to damage your friendship with Flint." Spyro stated.

"He is like a brother to me and I feel this will hurt him." Dusk replied.

"Flaren has chosen you and she will most likely not pursue Flint no matter what you say or do." Spyro stated. "Dragonesses seem to have an instinct that tells them which dragon is the one for them; if Flaren picked you it means she believes that you and her will be happiest together."

"Whoa don't get me wrong I love Flaren a lot I just don't want to cause a rift between families caused by jealousy." Dusk replied.

"You need to talk to Flint about this before he finds Flaren for the truth will hurt more from her than from you." Spyro retorted.

Dusk nodded and took off to find Flint.

* * *

Flint had been walking around the market for a while looking for a gift with hope to impress Flaren. He had not decided on what to get her as jewellery while beautiful was an all too common gift. He noticed Flaren among many of the markets inhabitants he smiled took a deep breath and strode confidently towards her.

"Flaren." He said sweetly.

Flaren looked over and saw Flint giving her a sweet smile. She returned the smile but her heart sank as she knew what he wanted. She knew that her choice would hurt him but if she told him it would hurt him more than her heart could take, but she could not live a lie she liked Flint as a friend but her heart belonged to Dusk.

"I have to stall him until Dusk finds him." Flaren thought.

"Dusk was looking for you and he seemed to be in a hurry." Flaren said

"Oh well he can wait I have to tell you something." Flint began.

"Flint!" Dusk yelled as he approached.

"Hello Dusk." Flint chimed.

Both Dusk and Flaren dreaded this moment.

"We should head somewhere quiet there is something we all need to talk about." Flaren stated.

The two boys nodded and they all head of to find a place that would be serene and quiet. While flint was quite cheerful a cloud of dread hung over both Flaren and Dusk as they gave each other worried looks.

* * *

Eclipse sat in the temple with her mother Cynder and the pink dragoness Ember looking her over.

"Really she does to need anything to make her look any more beautiful her natural would kill all who looked upon her if beauty could kill." Ember stated causing Eclipse to blush.

"Maybe because I have you two helping me with look, but really I don't care that much about how I look." Eclipse replied.

"You look beautiful enough without any preparation but that does not mean that you do not have to be prepped for tomorrow you know how some of those elders are like."

"Everything must be perfect or Cyril will have a fit." Ember stated while rolling her eyes. "But Flame is not here so Cyril is probably flipping out right now."

The three girls snickered.

"How is dear Flamey?" Cynder asked.

"Great he really enjoys his duty and we could not be happier together." Ember replied. "How about you and the legendary purple dragon?"

Cynder snickered.

"We are enjoying our peaceful lives but we are thinking of having a child again." Cynder replied. "It's getting too quiet around the house."

"I would enjoy having a sister around dealing with Dusk all the time gets very hectic." Eclipse giggled.

They left the temple and head off through the streets.

"Shall we go find Spyro?" Ember asked.

"Yes than we can make sure he looks presentable." Cynder answered with an evil smile.

Ember snickered at the thought of dragging Spyro to her house so Cynder could polish his scales.

"Shall I go get more scale polish?" Ember asked.

"Maybe." Cynder replied before stopping dead in her tracks.

The others turned to see what Cynder was looking at and it shocked them. Spyro was talking and laughing with a yellow dragoness and Cynder felt anger as she stomped over to give Spyro a piece of her mind. The dragoness than turned to Cynder and waved a wing with a cheerful smile.

"Hiya Cynder." The yellow dragoness chimed.

"Volia!" Cynder shouted in surprise before hugging her.

"it's good to see you all again." Volia stated as she separated from Cynder.

"Hello teacher." Eclipse joked.

"Hello student." Volia replied with her usual cheerful smile. "Notice anything different about me?"

Cynder, Eclipse and Ember looked over Volia's form. Cynder immediately took notice of her slightly bulging belly.

"Are you…?" Cynder began.

Volia nodded.

"Venik and I decided a while ago that we should have a child." Volia chimed.

Cynder hugged Volia again.

"That is wonderful news." Cynder chimed happily.

"I'm so happy for you." Eclipse cooed.

Cynder turned to Spyro.

"I was worried for a moment when I saw you two from a distance." Cynder stated. "I guess I get too paranoid at times."

"It's alright Cynder." Spyro replied as he nuzzled Cynder's cheek.

Cynder gave an affectionate purr than nuzzled Spyro back.

"Let's find Dusk we need to go find a place to stay for the night." Cynder stated.

"You can use my place." Ember replied.

"Really?" Cynder asked.

Ember nodded.

"Thanks." Cynder chimed.

"Now let's go find Dusk and Flint so that they know where to go when they want to turn in." Ember replied.

* * *

"What!?" Flint cried in disbelief.

Both Dusk and Flaren gave Flint depressed looks.

"I'm so very sorry Flint." Flaren stated tears filling her eyes.

Flint was on the verge of tears and Dusk could feel every bit of his sorrow.

"Flint please let me…"

"NO!" Flint interrupted Dusk.

"You planned this thought it would be funny to break my heart!" Flint snarled.

Both Flaren and Dusk flinched and backed up more into the corner of the empty garden they were sitting in.

"You said you would tell her you were not interested and tell her how much she means to me." Flint continued. "Then you do this you selfish fuck."

Dusk huddled in the corner and began silently crying as Flint stood over him while Flaren had managed to move away and now stood close by eyes wide in horror as the brotherhood of these two dragons began to shatter apart.

"You said you would help me get her." Flint spat. "We were like brother."

Dusk lifted his head to explain but felt a curled up paw hit him in the side of the head.

"You are no brother of mine." Flint stated as he walked off.

Flaren let tears flow and curled up around Dusk.

"I am so sorry this is all my fault." Flaren cried.

"No it isn't." Dusk replied in monotone.

"Huh?" Flaren asked.

"He is just dealing with a flux of emotions he need time alone and some time to talk with his parents." Dusk answered. "Either way though our brotherhood is ruined."

"I am so sorry." Flaren repeated. "Should I go?"

"No." Dusk answered as he began to cry. "I would be all alone than…I need you now that I lost him."

Flaren put a wing over Dusk.

"Then I will be here for you always." Flaren soothed.

* * *

Cynder, Spyro, Eclipse, Ember and Volia all walked down the street towards the park. Flint came storming out tears streaming from his eyes.

"Flint!" Ember shrieked. "What happened?"

"Where's Dusk he was looking for you?" Spyro asked curiously.

"He's in the park with his love." Flint growled as he stormed down the road towards his family's house.

Spyro and Cynder turned to each other and ran into the park followed by Eclipse, Ember and Volia. They say Dusk sobbing and Flaren comforting him.

"Oh no." Eclipse whispered as she pieced together what happened from what she saw. "This is not going to be easy to fix."

Eclipse walked up to the two and helped Flaren in supporting a sobbing Dusk.

"Perhaps it would be best to find a different place to sleep for the night." Spyro stated. "It would be best to keep Dusk and Flint apart.

"His problem is with Dusk not with you." Flaren stated. "You all stay at Ember's I will take in Dusk for the night."

Spyro looked at the two and nodded.

Flaren and Eclipse supported the lightly crying Dusk as they walked to Flaren's house.

"I live alone so don't worry about parents." Flaren told Eclipse as she opened the door.

They brought him upstairs and placed him on Flaren's sleeping cushion. Dusk reached out and pulled Flaren into an embrace. Flaren began to comfort Dusk as he slowly stopped crying. While Eclipse snuck off and head towards Ember's house.


	4. Chapter 3: A fated meeting

Chapter 3: A fated meeting.

Cynder woke up to the usual calm rhythm of Spyro's beating heart which she felt against the side of her head along with the rise and fall of his chest she enjoyed the feeling and just lay there letting Spyro continue to sleep. She lay there for an hour till he woke up.

"Good morning my love." Spyro cooed.

"Good morning to you as well." Cynder replied.

Cynder got off the guest room cushion and moved to exit the room.

"We better make sure that Eclipse is up we have to head out soon." Cynder stated.

* * *

Eclipse was already awake and she had a bottle of armor polish next to her as she used a cloth to polish her armor.

"You have to look your best for this ceremony." Eclipse mocked trying to sound as much like Cyril as her musical voice would allow.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Eclipse we must get ready we have only two hours." Cynder called.

"I am polishing my armor when I am finished I will join you so that you and polish my scales." Eclipse stated.

"Take your time me and Ember have just dragged Spyro away so we can prep him for the Ceremony as well." Cynder replied.

"nnnnnoooooooo!" Spyro yelled in the background the sound being muffled by the door and a fair distance.

Eclipse chuckled.

"Have fun." Eclipse chimed.

"Oh I will." Cynder replied with a sly grin.

Cynder trotted off giggling with glee while Eclipse went back to polishing her armor. When she finished she exited her room and walked down the hall until she came to Flint's room and stopped after hearing a muffled sob. Eclipse lightly knocked on his the door.

"Flint?" She called as she slowly entered the room.

Flint was sitting near the window sobbing. Eclipse slowly approached and halted right behind him.

"Flint?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Flint turned to her.

"How could he do this to me?" Flint choked.

"You know he would never mean to hurt you." Eclipse replied.

"He was like a brother to me." Flint cried.

"Well he is my brother by blood and I know his heart is too delicate to allow him to intentionally harm someone close to him." Eclipse retorted.

Flint quickly turned around and glared at Eclipse.

"Stop defending him just because he is your brother does not mean he is the innocent o…" Flint was interrupted as Eclipse slapped him.

"Pull yourself together you need to calm down before you damage your friendship with Dusk to the point where it is non-existent." Eclipse snarled. "You are a friend to me but if I have to knock some sense into you I will."

Flint looked at her all the anger in his face had left and only sadness remained.

"Me and him should keep our distance for a bit at least until I settle down." Flint stated.

"It is for the best." Eclipse agreed.

Eclipse left the room and head off downstairs. The sound of Ember laughing could be heard and Eclipse noticed that Cynder was busy polishing Spyro's scales while he just stood there. Cynder was rubbing her paws along Spyro's back making sure that the scale polish coated it entirely this caused Spyro to occasionally twitch as Cynder hit a sensitive spot.

"You make this so difficult Spyro." Cynder stated,

"You get to put your paws all over me." Spyro retorted. "Why are you complaining?"

"You two really are the perfect couple." Ember stated after she finished laughing.

Eclipse stepped into the room.

"I guess it is my turn?" Eclipse asked.

"No yesterday's polish was enough, go grab your armor." Ember answered. "And tell my son we are leaving shortly."

Eclipse nodded and went back upstairs. She returned a few moments later with her ceremonial armor on and a straight face Flint pretty soon they were out the door and heading towards the temple.

* * *

Dusk woke up in Flaren's embrace. He just lay there enjoying the moment trying to forget about what happened the day before when Flaren awoke and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"You awake?" She asked.

"yeah." Dusk answered.

"We should hurry your sisters ceremony is today." Flaren stated.

Dusk nodded as he got off the cushion and followed Flaren as they left her house.

"Let's go find something quick to eat then we can meet the others." Flaren suggested.

"Sounds good." Dusk agreed.

They continued towards an outdoor diner. They ordered their food then sat at a table. Though both had enjoyed the night together the cloud of dread was still slightly there.

"You're worried about seeing Flint again." Flaren stated.

"He will be at the ceremony today and that makes things worse." Dusk replied.

"we will just keep our distance and let thing settle down." Flaren soothed. "I will be with you if you need support."

Dusk smiled at Flaren and they went back to eating their meals.

"I see you really like spiced deer." Flaren chimed.

"The spice adds so much flavour to the meat." Dusk responded after he finished chewing the piece that was in his mouth.

Flaren giggled at how dusk excitedly ate his food. By the time they had finished it was almost time for the ceremony.

"That took way too long." Dusk stated.

"We better hurry!" Flaren squeaked as they ran towards the temple.

They weaved through bystanders some of whom leaped out of the way of the two. They approached the temple where Councillor Cyril was waiting rather impatiently. He had just entered his elder years and it was beginning to show he looked constantly tired as he still took his duties very seriously.

"Well finally you are here." Cyril snorted at Dusk. "Late."

Dusk just sighed and apologised before they all walked into the temple. Cyril was the strictest of the councillors since Jade had softened Terrador. Both of whom were up ahead and gave a cheerful nod to Dusk and Flaren. Terrador was just a bit older than Cyril and age was showing as his scales had slightly dulled. Jade on the other hand was already worn down and had not changed negatively in fact some colour had returned to her scales and some of the scarring had either healed entirely or looked better either way the scars were intimidating but her smile was sweet.

"How are you two?" Jade asked sweetly.

"Fair enough though could be better." Dusk answered.

"Ah yes Spyro told us about yesterday's events." Terrador replied. "I feel for you and Flint but don't worry Flint is sensible and he knows you care for him."

Dusk nodded and they moved towards the inner areas of the temple where the old ceremony chamber was. The councillors spilt off to prepare themselves while Dusk and Flaren met up with Spyro, Cynder and the rest minus Eclipse who was busy with a few of the guardians.

"So how was your night?" Spyro asked.

"It was nice to have company after what happened." Dusk answered.

Flint was in the background and he hastily looked away from Flaren and Dusk causing Dusk to sigh while Flaren just nuzzled him.

"Everything will be alright Dusk just give it some time." Flaren cooed.

Dusk smiled and returned the loving nuzzle than he licked Flaren on the cheek. A grey dragoness entered the room from the ceremony chamber.

"You guys should enter we are almost ready to begin." The dragoness stated.

"Thank you Vinda." Cynder chimed.

Vinda nodded and the group entered and took seats in the room. The room was circular an held enough seats for the family and any important figures who would want to see this ceremony. There was a raised platform where the guardians stood wind guardian Vinda took her positions next to her mate ice guardian Frostbite on the platform, electricity guardian Volia also stood there smiling towards Spyro and Cynder. There was one spot that was empty and that was Flame the fire guardians spot since he left to visit his father. Cyril cleared his throat and everyone took their positions. The seven guardians lined up behind the councillors and patiently waited. Eclipse slowly entered the room and walked towards the stage. Her golden armor glistened from the multiple coats of polish she placed on them. Inwardly she sighed as she was very nervous about this.

"Just keep a straight face and don't panic." Eclipse thought. "Everything will be alright."

She ascended a flight of stairs to the stage then she stood in front of the councillors. Cyril began his long winded introduction.

* * *

The golden doors to Warfang opened and the wagon pulled in with Mason at the reins and Mole-yair and Exhumor riding behind him. Malice stood in awe of the city in front of him.

"I heard Warfang was big but this place is huge." Malice stated in awe.

Mason chuckled.

"It may be huge but it is hard to get lost." Mason stated. "Anyway head to the temple and announce your presence and they will assist you further."

Malice nodded.

"Thank you Mason." Malice replied. "Good luck to the three of you."

"Good luck to you as well Shard." Mason replied.

The two Manweersmalls simply bowed to Malice. The wagon then continued into the city turning left and disappearing behind a building. Mason continued towards the temple which was clear visible as it stood taller than most of the other buildings in the city. Malice was greeted by several stares at his unique look most gazed at him with curiosity but a few of them were suspicious.

"You have no idea how correct you suspicions may be." Malice thought as he simply continued walking and ignored the stares.

He had close his eyes for a moment and stumbled when he almost tripped over another dragons tail.

"Sorry." The black dragon said apologetically.

Malice looked up at the black dragon, it seemed to be only 8 years older than him and was looking at him as if he was addressing an adult.

"I was not paying attention it was my fault." Malice replied.

"But I should have been more careful." The black dragon argued.

"We were both at fault then." Malice stated before the argument could continue. "What is your name?"

"Epitaph." The black dragon answered.

"I'm Malice." Malice stated feeling guilty about lying earlier he felt he could not any more.

"Odd name but than again mine is odd too." Epitaph chimed. "Well with that over I must go meet my mother."

Malice waved to Epitaph as he walked off and Malice then continued towards the temple. He was confronted by two guards at the entrance. One was a fire dragon the other was a fear dragon they both wore gold armor which did not covered their full bodies but offered adequate protection. Even though their eyes were obscured by their helmets visor Malice could feel their eyes looking him overe check his soul for any ill intent.

"State your business?" The red fire dragon demanded.

"I am new to the city I was told to come here." Malice answered truthfully.

The crimson fear dragon's straight face turned to a smile.

"I can help you with that." The fear dragon chimed. "Follow me there is a registration office upstairs."

Malice accompanied the dragon to one of the registration offices. The room was quite empty except for a table with a book, ink bottle and a quill on top with two cushions for sitting on either side width wise of the table. The fear dragon went around to the other side of the table and opened the book while holding the quill with his tail.

"I need a name, age, and any relatives you may have in the city or registered in any of the other provinces." The fear dragon stated. "This is mainly for recording purposes so we can contact you if anything happens."

Malice gulped, this was permanent and a lie would cause trouble if he was found out. Malice took a deep breath.

"Malice." He stated. "I'm eighteen and as far as I know I have no relatives here or anywhere else in the provinces."

The guard looked at him.

"Odd but I have heard worse." The fear dragon stated.

"Doubt it." Malice muttered.

"Ask my sister banshee." The fear dragon retorted. "My parents did not want a daughter."

Malice just lowered his head.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"She changed her name later on but during her younger years she was commonly bullied." The fear dragon stated. "Are you visiting or are you planning on staying?"

"I'm just visiting." Malice stated.

The fear dragon nodded and wrote down temporary next to the rest of the info before closing the book.

"If you wait around the temple in about an hour the councillors can address you and help you find anything you need." The fear dragon stated.

Malice nodded.

"Thank you." Malice said.

"No problem." The fear dragon chimed.

* * *

The ceremony had just finished and Eclipse could not feel prouder he had been honored as a dragon champion by both the councillors and the guardians and was now leaving the ceremonial chamber with her parents. Dusk and Flaren were quick to walk off after a congratulatory hug from Dusk.

"Well Dragon Champion that is a good title for someone with your power." Cynder chimed.

"I learned from the best." Eclipse said with a joyful giggle.

Spyro smiled. A fear dragon was leading the councillors past them mention something about a new arrival.

"Well we are going to go to the market." Cynder stated while Spyro huffed.

"We?" Spyro asked.

"Yes." Cynder stated as she turned to Spyro. "We."

Spyro gulped.

"Ok." He replied.

"Have a great time." Eclipse chimed as she split off from her parents.

* * *

Malice stood under the scrutiny of the five council dragon's Incineric, Volteer, Lute, Cyril, and Terrador

"Cyril you should really not judge based on appearance." Incineric stated.

"Humph this one looks of trouble and seems only I can see it, Incineric." Cyril replied.

"Looks and actions are two different things." Lute countered.

"We are wasting both our time and this young dragon's with this bickering I say we call it off get him a room in one of the town inn's and give him a guide." Terrador stated.

"Eclipse should still be in the temple." Volteer stated. "She would probably not mind giving this one a tour."

The other councillors nodded and Volteer motioned for a guard who just gave a nod and left before returning a few minutes later with a black dragoness the same age as Malice.

"Eclipse would you please check Malice into a nice inn and make sure he knows his way around." Incineric instructed.

Malice just stared at the black dragoness standing before him. She had the form of a goddess and she moved with grace. Her secondary blue colour seemed to compliment her primary black. Her violet eyes met his yellow and he felt the need to look away as if unworthy to look into her eyes but he could not look away.

"Hello." Her melodious voice chimed.

"H-hi." Malice managed.

_HI that's all you can manage you idiot _he smacked his head as this thought came to mind.

"sorry." Malice apologised. "Hello."

Eclipse gave him a sweet smile.

"Follow me I will show you around and we can talk along the way." Eclipse chimed.

She turned around and allowed her tail to brush softly over Malice's chest causing him to gasp in surprise. He recollected himself and followed her into the city.

**Author's note:**

**Thank you to everyone who had taken the time out of their day to read this story. Thanks even more to those who take more time out of their day to review. either way both help inspire me to continue writing.  
**

**on another note college has started and that means I will have less time to work on this story but that does not mean I will quit and I promise to continue writing it just means there may be delays.**


	5. Chapter 4: Strangers

Chapter 4: Strangers

Malice walked along side Eclipse as they strolled through Warfang. Malice could not take his eyes away from Eclipse she moved with grace and seemed to be showing this grace off to others unconsciously as many similar aged single dragons would be drawn to stare at her for a moment before going back to what they were doing.

"There is an inn near the market place that is nice I will take you there and get you a room then we can go see a bit of the city." Eclipse chimed.

"Uh… yeah sure." Malice answered after snapping out of the trance he was in.

Eclipse stopped for a second.

"You okay." Eclipse asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm alright." Malice replied.

Eclipse nodded with a smile and then she continued walking.

"Come on the sooner we get you a room the sooner I can show you around." Eclipse stated.

They continued towards the market place where a decent sized building with a sign on it appeared. The sign showed a sleeping dragon and Eclipse gave a snicker causing Malice to give her a curious look.

"The dozing dragon." Eclipse giggled.

Malice smiled at the creative name.

"Well it's catchy." Malice stated.

Both of them entered the rather luxurious looking inn which held many different types of travelers from many of the provinces. They were greeted by a rather odd creature. It stood like a cheetah and had a slim body like one but was more of a canine with long pointy ears on top and it had a very outlandish garb that did not look like it came from any of the provinces. He stood on their side of the desk where an attendant would usually sit.

"Hello." The canine chimed.

"Hi." Eclipse replied giving him a curious look.

Malice just waved but was also gazing at the canine with a curious look.

"My people live on a continent across the eastern sea, we are called Jackals." The canine stated with a bow.

"That does explain why we have never seen any of your kind before." Eclipse stated.

"Regardless we were all affected by the war as Malefor attacked us and even managed to recruit some of our own to fight us." The Jackal stated. "Anyways the attendant said he would be an hour as an issue developed so why don't we sit down and talk if you are interested I can tell you about all I have seen as I have visited many of the continents in my travels."

"Sounds great!" Eclipse chimed.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder entered a store in the more commercial area of Warfang. Inside was filled with sculptures painting and carvings. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the front desk and waited for the mole to look up. After a few minutes the mole finally looked up from its work.

"Oh my apologies to both of you for keeping you waiting." The mole squeaked.

"No need to apologize we have lots of time." Cynder chimed.

"I assume you two are looking for Glacier?" The mole asked.

Spyro nodded.

"He is outside in the residential area park assisting with a statue." The mole stated.

Spyro and Cynder carefully walked through the room past many unfinished sculptures that were most likely being designed for special clients. Spyro stopped to look at one and noticed that it was a small sculpture of himself. He gave a sigh knowing how revered he was. He did not mind being looked upon as the legendary purple dragon but sometimes it seemed as if others saw him as a god. He turned to Cynder who was looking at a sculpture of two dragons doing a rather provocative act.

"Weird for someone to ask for this to be carved." Cynder stated in a confused voice.

Spyro walked over to her than looked at the sculpture and gave a similar look of confusion.

"I guess some just have a different taste when it comes to art." Spyro replied feeling awkward from the statue.

Both awkwardly shuffled away from the sculpture and continued down through noticing that some of the other sculptures were of both of them. Regardless they continued outside and head out toward the park that lay in the residential area. When they arrived they were greeted by a mixed group of dragons and moles delicately craving out a stature that was in the center of a circular path in the middle of the residential park. Among them was a familiar Ice dragon who was delicately carving out the paws of the statue in more finer detail. While they waited for him to finish they looked over the statue.

"I knew it." Spyro stated as he confirmed his suspicions.

Cynder looked at him curiously.

"It's a statue of us." Spyro said.

Cynder turned towards it again and examined it she gasped when she noticed. It was a statue of Spyro and Cynder side by side both sitting while Cynder had her head under Spyro's jaw and Spyro had a wing over Cynder's back.

"So that's was the purpose of that drawing we posed for." Cynder stated. "I was curious why they sketched from every angle."

"Well at least it is not an imposing statue." Spyro chimed thinking of the old statues of Malefor.

Cynder nodded in happy agreement. The Ice dragon finally turned to them after finally finishing his work.

"Hello you two." The ice dragon chimed.

"Glacier." Cynder said.

The ice dragon gave a bow.

"It has been a while." Spyro stated.

"That it has." Glacier agreed. "Anyways I guess you are curious about the statue."

"Actually yes." Spyro stated. "It seems a bit much to put a statue of us regardless of it being a little less than life size, I am sort of uncomfortable with this it seems almost like worship."

"The statue is actually sort of a joke from the guardians." Glacier stated with a chuckle.

"How?" Cynder asked.

"Children commonly come to this park where they pretend to be you two either in your fight against each other or together against Malefor." Glacier explained. "Because of that the park received an unofficial nickname after you two, so Volia suggested that a statue be put in the park she was joking but Cyril liked the idea and commissioned us to do it."

Cynder chuckled.

"That's Cyril for you all about maintaining the image." Spyro stated. "I remember those speeches he had about how it is important to maintain an image when you are important, I could care less love and family is all I need."

"It's all I need as well." Cynder cooed as she nuzzled Spyro.

Their attention turned back to Glacier who was looking over his work for imperfections.

"I guess we will leave you to your work?" Spyro asked.

"huh…oh yeah…We can meet up after we finish the statue." Glacier stated. "dinner sometimes perhaps?"

"Sounds great!" Cynder chimed.

Spyro cheerfully nodded in agreement.

"Would tomorrow be good?" Spyro asked.

"That would be perfect." Glacier agreed.

Glacier gave them a bow before returning to his work while Spyro and Cynder turned and left the park.

* * *

Eclipse and Malice sat listening to the Jackal as he continued to explain a chain of islands far south of the dragon provinces known commonly as the southern archipelago.

"While the inhabitants of the southern archipelago are mainly spread out among the island they are in no means isolated." The jackal explained. "The griffins who were the original inhabitants of the island, when the dingo's arrived there just before the apes began their war with the dragons they made quick friends with the griffins and both have been an alliance ever since."

"Is there anything unique about the griffins Florence?" Malice asked the Jackal who had earlier revealed his name to be Florence.

"Yes they are actually quite crafty when it comes to modes of transportation, as they cannot fly the distance a dragon can they developed airships that use spirit gems to power some sort of contraption that pushes what could be mistaken as a boat attached to a giant aerodynamic balloon." Florence answered.

Eclipse giggled.

"Is there anywhere else you have seen?" Eclipse asked.

"A bit of the diverse western lands but not much to give an accurate explanation." Florence replied.

"What about where you came from?" Eclipse asked.

"The Jekan Islands are a series of small tropical islands that we jackals inhabited when Cynder drove us from the eastern desert." Florence explained.

Eclipse flinched from the mention of her mom but no one seemed to notice.

"It turned out to be for the better as life in the desert was hard and we never seemed to adapt to it so a tropical island chain was a paradise for us." Florence stated.

"What about the Nor'Shar?" Eclipse asked.

Florence looked at Eclipse than shook his head.

"As far as I know no one has visited there since the wolves began fortifying for the war." Florence answered. "They may have used to be friendly but as soon as the war started they all retreated and fortified themselves and that entire continent."

Malice looked curiously at them.

"That's a weird name Nor'Shar." Malice stated.

"It's ancient draconic." Eclipse answered. "It means Northern Shroud."

"If the island is wolven why does it have a draconic name?" Malice asked.

"In ancient times it was a dragon fort and one of its defenses was a thick fog that surrounded the entire continent generated by the combine might of wind, ice, and water dragons." Eclipse answered.

The three of them heard a door open.

"The attendant must be back." Florence answered.

The three of them stood up and head out of the Inn's dining area back to the front desk. Both Eclipse and Malice froze when they saw that behind the desk was a wyvern. It had a unique light blue colour to it that set it apart from the normal wyvern and it's stance reflected caution as it had its tail mounted poison stinger hovering sideways over its chest to keep it from swing around and it carefully stood on its powerful back legs which allowed it to stand in a somewhat bipedal position like most wyverns. It's wings which took the place of arms were carefully folded to assure that the wyvern had enough room to move. Florence walked up to the desk without even a hint of surprise on his face.

"Sorry about that." The wyvern chirped in a male voice. "I had to go deal with the latest supply shipment."

"No problem at all." Florence replied. "Do you have any non-dragon rooms available?"

"Yes there are quite a few rooms left." The wyvern answered as he carefully moved his tail towards the ledger where he nudged it towards Florence along with a bottle of ink and a quill. "Just write down your name and the amount of days you will be staying.

Florence obeyed and once finished he turned the ledger around and moved it back to the wyvern. The wyvern gazed at it.

"So four nights and cost depends on currency." The wyvern stated. "For one night its ten bronze coins, or five yellow gems."

Florence pulled out four silver coins and placed them on the counter the wyvern nodded.

"The room is upstairs, last one on the left." The wyvern stated.

Florence nodded to him and ascended the stairs. Meanwhile the wyvern turned to Eclipse and Malice and gave them a smile.

"I guessing by your gazes you have never seen an intelligent wyvern before." The wyvern stated.

"Definitely not one that can speak common." Eclipse replied.

"All wyverns can learn it but most don't have the mental capacity to or if they do they are too busy following their primitive instincts." The wyvern stated. "It is said that at one time wyverns were civil but they devolved into a primitive tribal male dominant society. "

The last few word were said in a distasteful tone.

"Male dominant?" Malice asked.

"it goes with our mating cycles which are opposite of dragons, instead females going into heat males begin to lust for mates this has led to males fighting over mates and it has led to a sort of alpha male type behavior in some." The wyvern answered. "Even though I was born intelligent and learned to read, write and speak common I had to learn to reject all my primal instincts and I am better for it."

The wyvern gave a nice smile.

"Now enough about me you two need rooms?" The wyvern asked.

"Only he does." Eclipse answered. "I am already accommodated in the city."

The wyvern nodded and pushed the ledged and writing utensils to Malice.

"Name and the amount of days you will be present." The wyvern stated.

Malice did as instructed and then pushed the book back to the wyvern.

"I believe you heard the price." The wyvern stated.

"I am the one paying." Eclipse interrupted.

Eclipse took out a dark purple gem from a satchel she had on and placed the gem on the table.

"That enough?" Eclipse asked.

"more than enough." The wyvern answered. "That's ten days he wrote five."

"Keep it just in case." Eclipse dismissed.

The wyvern nodded and Eclipse turned to Malice.

"Now lets start the tour shall we." Eclipse chimed.

She walked past Malice and her tail brushed against one of his legs without her knowledge. Malice quickly followed after her as she stepped out of the inn.

The tour around Warfang took up what was remaining of the day and finished after the sun had set. Eclipse had head off to her place not without another mischievous maneuver that left Malice embarrassed yet was still somehow unnoticed by Eclipse. Malice was walking back to the inn with the sound of a comfy bed sounding very appealing. He had for the second time in the day bumped into someone.

"Oh hello again Malice." Epitaph chimed as he picked himself off the ground.

Malice looked up and smiled to Epitaph.

"Hello Epitaph." Eclipse responded. "Sorry about that."

"No need tired minds often lose *yawn* focus." Epitaph chimed.

An adult poison dragoness approached them from the same direction Epitaph came from.

"You must be Malice." The dragoness stated.

"Yes I am." Malice stated. "You must be his mother?"

"Not by blood but yes I am his mother." The dragoness replied with a sweet smile. "My name is Chi I am one of the lead healers of Warfangs medical brigade."

Malice gave a quick bow.

"Honored." Malice stated.

"No need to bow I am not a guardian." Chi stated with a melodious laugh. "Feel free to stop by the medical center if you need anything."

Malice nodded. Chi and Epitaph departed leaving a rather cheery Malice to walk back to the inn. Once he reached the inn he head to his room and cuddled up alone on the bed. He could catch small traces of Eclipse's scent from the few times when she brushed against him and this calmed him down.

"mmm, maybe I am feeling an attraction to her." He mumbled as he began drifting off. "But is that a good Idea?"

He had no time to dwell on the question as he drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

Chapter 5: Acceptance

Flame and Ignitus stood on the cliffs of the white isle looking over the ocean.

"You can visit me any time but remember you have friends and a mate that you need to tend to as well." Ignitus stated in a kind tone.

"Of course but I still need to introduce you to your grandson." Flame replied with a snicker.

"Trying to make me feel old I already am even if I do not age anymore." Ignitus countered.

Flame gave Ignitus one final hug before he spread his wings and took flight towards the dragon provinces again with a smile on his face.

"It was good to finally meet my parents." Flame cheerfully thought. "I can't wait to see Ember again."

His thoughts turned to his family as he flew a decent speed in hopes of reaching the mainland before he would have to rest.

* * *

The bow of the Galleon separated the northern sea waves as it sailed towards the dragon provinces. Accompanying it were many other ships of varying class from the hardy brigs to the small but fast schooners there were also two man-o-wars accompanying the galleon. On the deck of each ship were bipedal canines with fur colour ranging from full a grey-white mixture to brown or even black and unlike the canine skavengers that commonly turned to piracy these canines had a body more like avalarian cheetahs giving them a much more distinguished stance and civil appearance. Most wore nicely made uniforms that were common among the naval officers and crewmen of the Wolven Species. The rest of them wore Plate armor that protected their body along with that was either a broadsword or long sword among their melee category while those that specialized in ranged wielded crossbows. A more distinguished though young wolf stood at the front of the galleon looking ahead towards the dragon province which was slowly coming into view as the fleet approached.

"Captain Tevirin." A soldier hailed as he approached. "Ambassador Milina wants a word with you."

Tevirin sighed and turned to the soldier and lifted the visor of his helmet.

"Very well." Tevirin answered.

Tevirin walked across the deck towards the captain's quarters. He opened the door and walked in towards a female wolf in plate armor much like his own. She had the title of ambassador but much like him she was raised to military tradition that had guided the more civilized of the wolven.

"Milina." Tevirin said.

Milina stood up and approached Tevirin.

"You seem stressed." Milina stated in a concerned tone.

"I'm just exhausted this trip has been long." Tevirin responded.

Tevirin remove his chest plate and all of his plate armor leaving only the leather chainmail hybrid on. Milina helped him remove this and undress until he was only in pants that kept him decent.

"Sit down Tevirin." Milina ordered.

Tevirin complied and Milina stepped behind the chair Tevirin was sitting on she then began to massage his shoulders. Tevirin gave an affectionate growl.

"This is what I like about you." Milina cooed. "You are willing to seek help when you are stressed instead of letting all that stress build up."

"I would be a mess otherwise." Tevirin replied. "As Captain of the Wolven military I have quite a few responsibilities."

"You have no burdens in here…with me…my mate." Milina soothed.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"We are approaching the Warfang province." The crewman outside stated.

"So much for no burdens." Tevirin chuckled.

"Always when I am trying to help you." Milina muttered.

The two stepped out onto deck after Tevirin put his gear back on and the crew all kneeled before the captain.

"Rise!" Tevirin shouted.

The crew complied. Tevirin turned to a wolf with reddish fur that was slightly smaller than the others.

"Scout report!" Tevirin barked.

"Sir we are near a port town that is most likely in the vicinity of Warfang." The scout stated.

"Good, First officer find a port we have work to do." Tevirin ordered.

The first officer saluted him and ran to mobilize the remaining crew that was not already busy with a task.

"Let's just hope everything goes smoothly." Tevirin sighed.

* * *

The port town Oshar was commonly quiet at these day the boat were in a fishing would not start till the sun was between half and its starting point. Regardless sailors and fishers prowled the docks, while a few water dragons tried to navigate them as well. One of them was an ocean blue dragon with light blue belly scales and white wing membranes.

"Perhaps I should have just flown." The dragon stated.

He slowly tried to navigate through the crowds as best as he could only making little progress. He could see the end of the docks and he managed to get there after a few nice worlds and light nudges. At the end of the docks was a yellow dragon that was yet to be in his elder years.

"Ah councillor Volteer." The dragon chimed.

"You must be Typheric the Water guardian." Volteer stated in a nice voice.

Typheric nodded.

"Well we must not dilly dally any longer we have a scedu…" A bell on the dock rang.

"SHIP HO!" The cheetah sailor who had rang yelled.

"Hmm." Volteer murmured.

A mole guard ran up to the two.

"A large unknown ship is approaching port according to one of the flags they are flying they wish to dock." The guard squeaked.

"Let them but rally the guards just in case." Volteer stated. "Typheric why don't you accompany me while we see what this is about."

Typheric nodded and followed Volteer onto the docks which were being unoccupied by most of the civilians as the unknown ship slowly arrived in port.

* * *

"Malice." A sweet voice cooed.

The world was a blur for malice as he just woke up. Now there was a gentle poke on his ribs. Malice growled and curled into a ball.

"Malice." The sweet voice cooed again.

"huh." Malice murmured as he sleepily lifted his head up.

His vision slowly cleared and he noticed Eclipse standing in front of him with a sweet smile.

"Good morning." Eclipse chimed.

"Good morning." Malice replied with a yawn. "Is there a reason that you are waking me up?"

"Yes." Eclipse answered. "The councillors and guardians want to test your abilities."

"I am just visiting for a few days though." Malice stated.

"So." Eclipse mused. "It could be fun, a sparring session with me."

Malice gave Eclipse a perplexed look.

"or are you too scared you will get beat by a girl." Eclipse poked.

Malice got up.

"Bring it." Malice challenged.

"Yay!" Eclipse cheered.

Eclipse wrapped her tail around one of Malices's horns and dragged him to the training arena with him complaining all the way there.

"Ow." Malice whined.

"Oh you hatchling." Eclipse mused. "You better prepare because the council and a few of the guardians are here."

Malice noticed that there was indeed a small crowd. The guardians of wind, electricity, poison, and Ice were watching. There were two poison dragons there which could be the guardian of poison he did not know if it was the male cuddling with the electricity guardian or the female who was smiling at him. His eyes turned to the council who he had met yesterday. Lute gave him an encouraging smile. Terrador and his non council mate Jade were waiting to see his potential. They seemed as if they had expectations and they knew he would surpass them. Incineric was standing there waiting like an anxious hatchling, it was obvious he just wanted to see a spar. Then there was Cyril who looked like he was studying Malice looking for every detail. His judgement would definitely be harsh regardless of outcome. He noticed two other dragons nearby and he froze when he noticed that one was purple and one was black. _Oh ancestors no! Why did I have to meet them here!_ They were both giving him kind smiles but Malice felt that behind those smiles they were looking him over for any signs of his true origins.

"Hey you ready?" Eclipse asked.

Malice snapped out of his shock.

"Uh yeah lets go." He replied.

Both stepped to opposite sides of the arena. Eclipse gave a quick smile before her face turned serious.

"ready!" Terrador shouted.

Both dragons nodded.

"FIGHT!"

Eclipse dove into her shadow. Malice smiled and when Eclipse shot out of his shadow Malice tackled her. Eclipse quickly shoved Malice off and jumped back then leaped at him while generating an electric field around her body. Malice found this odd but did not ponder on it instead he used his shadow powers to become immaterial and Eclipse passed right through. Eclipse quickly recovered from the trick and as she landed on the ground she used the inertia of her leap to turn herself around and this time she ran at Malice. Malice went to head-butt her but she leaped into the air and pounced him pinning him to the ground..

"Give up?" She asked in a taunting voice.

"Nope." Malice replied as he sunk into his shadow.

He burst out instantly right under Eclipse but Eclipse jolted him as he became material. Malice fell to the ground with his legs not responding then Eclipse place her paws on his legs to hold him down and wrapped her tail around his to make sure he could not attack her.

"How about now?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Malice smirked.

"No." malice stated.

Malice could feel his limbs again and he turned the tables flipping them over. He then held down her paws and secured her tail.

"Now look at how vulnerable you are." Malice taunted. "Give up."

"Hmph." Eclipse snorted.

"Whats that I didn't hear you." Malice gloated.

Eclipse slipped her tail out of his and used it to free herself by tripping Malice's back legs then pushing him off. Malice recovered and managed to leap out of the way as Eclipse brought her tail down. Malice then leaped into close combat with Eclipse. Eclipse used her slim form and speed to avoid Malice as he close the distance and attacked. Malice swung his paw vertically at Eclipse but she used her own to block it but Malice had counted on this and moved forward in a fast tackle. He brought Eclipse to the ground. He had her in a position that would allow him to tear out her throat if this was a fight to the death. Malice was unsure of what to do and hesitated. In this hesitation Eclipse found she could not move her limbs which he pinned down harder than last time but she noticed that his head was in range. Eclipse managed to lean her head closer to Malice and she passionately kissed him. Malice was caught off guard by this and fell into the kiss not knowing that Eclipse had freed her tail as they separated.

"I win." Eclipse chimed.

Malice then noticed that Eclipse's tail was at his throat.

"Deceptive." Malice stated.

He slowly released Eclipse and she got up. Most of the watchers were talking among themselves most likely chatting about what Eclipse just did. Malice did have to admit though it was quite enjoyable. He turned to see Spyro approaching him and he froze in fear.

"Nice work getting the advantage like that just watch out for craft opponents." Spyro complimented.

Malice eased up. _I'm getting paranoid._

"You have certainly impressed Terrador." Spyro chimed. "He just stated that if Eclipse didn't kiss you the ending would have been different."

"well thanks." Malice replied awkwardly.

A mole came rushing up.

"Spyro can you go find Cynder you both are needed in the council chambers." The Mole squeaked.

Spyro sighed.

"Well I have to go." Spyro said.

Malice gave Spyro a quick bow as Spyro turned and left the arena in search of Cynder. Malice turned to Eclipse who walked up beside him.

"You enjoyed that." Eclipse poked.

Malice said nothing he just turned his head away and blushed.

"Come on there is still a lot of time in the day." Eclipse chimed.

Eclipse led Malice around the city until they returned to the temple after the sun set Eclipse brought Malice to the courtyard that housed the beautiful and lush temple gardens.

"These are private areas only those of stature or temple residents and their guests can come here." Eclipse stated.

"It's beautiful." Malice breathed.

Eclipse led Malice to the spot under the large tree on a hill in the center of the gardens. Eclipse lay down in the spot and motioned for Malice to join him. They sat there for a while admiring the stars. The spot gave them a perfect view of the star filled sky and the two moons. Eclipse had planned this moment out perfectly but now she was unsure of what to do.

_He is only visiting Warfang what if I can't convince him to stay? No I have to at least ask if not then I may never get this opportunity again._

Eclipse looked over at Malice who was admiring the view.

"Malice?" Eclipse asked shyly.

"Yes?" Malice replied.

"I want to court you." Eclipse stuttered.

Malice could not reply he was filled with joy and sadness. Joy that the dragoness he had feelings for wanted to court him and sadness that his stay was temporary.

"I know that you are only here for a while but perhaps you can find a place here with me." Eclipse stated.

"I would like nothing more." Malice cooed as he licked Eclipse on her forehead.

Eclipse just smiled and the two moved closer as they fell into a passionate kiss that only separated when they ran short of breath.

"We should get home." Eclipse stated.

"See you tomorrow." Malice sighed.

Eclipse whined at the fact that she may only have a limited time with him.

"Can I sleep with you? I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Eclipse stated.

Malice smiled.

"Your place or mine?" Malice asked.

"I am living at Ember's right now and I have one of the largest room's in the house." Eclipse answered.

"Yours it is then." Malice replied.

The two left the gardens and walked slowly to Embers house to spend their first night together in each other's embrace. Malice knew that he could get in trouble for this but he did not care he loved Eclipse and his father would not be able to do anything. As for Eclipse she was just happy that she as finally courting.


	7. Chapter 6: Fixing things

Chapter 6: Fixing things

Malice awoke and noticed that in her sleep Eclipse had turned around to hug Malice around his chest with her paws. They had originally gone to sleep back to back to avoid being too forward. Malice did not mind though he just moved his wings lightly which woke her up. She was disoriented for the first few moments but when she got grasp of things she hastily separated from Malice.

"S-s-sorry." She stuttered.

"There is no need to apologise." Malice replied softly.

"I just don't want to seem too forward." Eclipse stated.

"Don't worry I'm not mad." Malice replied.

Eclipse looked at Malice and smiled.

"I will take it slow." She stated.

"If you want." Malice replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Eclipse there is food downstairs if you are hungry." A voice on the other side of the door called.

"OK thank you Ember." Eclipse replied.

Eclipse turned to Malice.

"I guess we should go get some food." Eclipse suggested.

"Sounds good." Malice chimed.

They departed from the bedroom and set off towards the Main area of Ember's house. It was the largest room in the house being the center. It sported a table large enough for multiple adult dragons. Two were already at the table. Malice recognized the two of them as two dragons he wanted to avoid.

"Good morning." Spyro and Cynder chimed.

"Morning mother." Eclipse replied. "Morning father."

_Mother, Father?_ These words hit Malice hard. He had fallen for the daughter of his fathers most loathed enemies and he did not know how to feel at this moment. Emotions were in conflict as he tried to sort this out but he had no time as Eclipse nuzzled him.

"You okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Malice lied as he looked at both Spyro and Cynder who both gave him warm smiles which Malice returned although he was really unsure of his position at the moment.

"I should have known our daughter would have taken a liking to you." Cynder stated sweetly.

Malice found it hard to actually address either of the pair and he hated that so he just smiled at them. Ember appeared in the room carrying two trays of food mainly deer and some fruit on her wings which she carefully slid onto the table.

"Here's breakfast." Ember chimed.

"Thank you Ember." Spyro replied.

Each took some of the food while Ember made another trip with more food before sitting down and taking a portion herself.

"Delicious as always Ember." Cynder chimed as she finished swallowing what she was eating.

"I aim to please." Ember replied.

Eclipse turned to Spyro.

"What did the Council want to see you for yesterday?" She asked.

"Nothing important just that we would need to report in today seems that something interesting is happening." Spyro answered.

"We will see when we get there." Cynder added.

Eclipse then turned to Ember.

"So how is Flint?" Eclipse asked.

"He went for a walk to clear his head earlier this morning he says he wants to talk to Dusk." Ember answered.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called from bellow the massive gate of Warfang.

The mole guard was looking over the edge trying to see who was down there but even with his goggles he was having trouble. The fire dragon guard on the other hand just sighed.

"It's Volteer and he has some guest." The fire dragon stated as he glanced over the edge. "Go open the gate.

"Yes captain." The mole replied before rushing to the massive golden gates controls.

Many stopped and gazed as Volteer and Typheric walked into Warfang accompanied by armored canines who just kept their attention ahead as they marched towards the temple in a box formation surrounding Volteer, Typheric, Tevirin and Milina. Volteer was muttering a conversation with Typheric. They gave the temple guards a rather good scare with their numbers and seriousness but Volteer managed to keep any tensions from building by whisking the group by the guards.

"My father told me stories of the great dragon city." Tevirin stated to Volteer. "He said he came to this city when he was younger."

"Ah yes I remember your father he was an energetic young toddler and Ignitus assigned me to watch him when Kiratu's father could not." Volteer chimed. "Non-dragon children are even more troublesome than hatchlings with their opposable thumbs allowing them to get into places that hatchlings can't."

"I've heard stories about hatchlings though they sound like trouble themselves." Milina interjected.

Volteer just chuckled.

"Wolves here?" Terrador shouted in surprise as he rounded a corner and came face to face with the group.

The wolves at the front of the box separated and Tevirin stepped forward.

"You must be Terrador." Tevirin stated.

"Are you Kiratu's son?" Terrador asked.

"Yes I am." Tevirin answered.

Terrador issued no more words but just gave a chuckle.

"I can guess you are here to restore old alliances." Terrador stated.

"Indeed, it would be good to connect with the core of the dragon realms again as we have brought benefits to each other in the past." Tevirin replied.

"Very well but most of the council is sleeping and will be for another hour." Terrador stated. "I shall find a place for you all to stay."

A few minutes later Volteer had the guardians assembled in the meeting room. Most of them were already awake but a few were just waking up.

"What is this about?" Dahlia the Poison guardian asked with a yawn.

"I am introducing you to the water guardian." Volteer stated. "A few years ago I was invited to Hurrical by Hydrius to find a suitable candidate; I found one and taught him the values of being a guardian while Hydrius taught him the advanced forms of the water element."

"So who is this new guardian?" Vinda the wind guardian asked.

Typheric entered the room keeping a straight face and a sturdy posture. The Guardians all gave him polite bows which he carefully returned.

"I can understand you being nervous but they have all been through what you have just at a younger age." Volteer stated.

Typheric nodded and took a seat at the table.

"So while you all help him adapt I must find Spyro and alert him to our new guests as they will want to meet him." Volteer stated as he walked out of the room.

"Guests?" Fade the shadow guardian asked.

"You will meet them later along with the leader of thunder cliffs and a diplomat from the sandstone dragons." Volteer answered. "Seems that there are some issues between the provinces."

Volteer closed the door as he left and Typheric turned to the others who proceeded to sit down.

"So introductions then." Frostbite the ice guardian announced.

* * *

Flaren cuddled as close as she could to Dusk.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he woke up.

"I'm better today." Dusk answered. "Thank you for staying by my side."

"I love you Dusk I would not just abandon you." Flaren replied.

"I love you too." Dusk replied.

Dusk got up off the bed and Flaren followed.

"I will go make breakfast." Flaren stated.

"Need any Help?" Dusk asked.

"No I can handle it." Flaren replied.

Dusk followed Flaren regardless as she went to the large dug in fireplace in the center of the houses kitchen. There was a gill supported by four poles over top the fire and at any time the grill could be replaced with a bowl or pot to make soup in. Flaren carefully sorted through her storage and found the fruit she had preserved with ice crystals along with some deer meat. Dusk sat down on the floor nearby to give Flaren some company while she cooked.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder stepped into the streets of Warfang. Like most days the residential area where Flame and Ember lived was quiet and almost empty.

"Should we check in with the temple?" Cynder asked.

"Might as well then we will have the rest of the day to ourselves." Spyro answered.

The trip towards the temple was intentionally slow as Spyro and Cynder took time to talk.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes Cynder?" Spyro responded.

"I'm worried about Dusk and Flint." Cynder stated.

"I am too." Spyro replied.

"Should we intervene?" Cynder asked.

"No they should sort this out themselves." Spyro answered. "It would be better for both of them that way."

"But what if it makes things worse?" Cynder asked.

"Then we intervene." Spyro answered. "But if we do there will be complications."

"I just don't want their friendships to fall apart." Cynder replied.

"They will work this out just give them time." Spyro soothed.

"If that is what you think is best." Cynder replied with a smile while attempting to hide her worry.

Spyro nuzzled Cynder.

"Don't worry so much about it." Spyro said in a calming voice. "These things take time but everything will be alright."

Cynder smiled and nodded.

* * *

Dusk turned towards the door as someone knocked on it.

"Can you get that?" Flaren asked.

"Sure." Dusk responded.

Dusk picked himself off the ground and head into the main room where the entrance was. The knocking persisted but not at an annoying rate. Dusk approached and opened the door and his eyes grew wide.

"Hey." Flint stated in a half cheerful half disappointed voice. "May I come in? I need to talk…to both of you."

Dusk just moved out of the way and Flint entered closing the door behind him. Both quietly entered the kitchen where Flaren was just placing the food on trays. She had placed everything down and gasped when she saw Flint.

"Hey Flaren." Flint chimed while giving off a genuinely happy smile.

"What are you doing here?" Flaren asked in confusion.

"I came to apologize." Flint answered. "The way I acted a few days ago was inappropriate."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Flaren stated. "You were upset and reacted."

Dusk smiled.

"I'm just glad you're back brother." Dusk chimed.

"I will always be there for you." Flint replied. "Both."

"Well since you are here want some breakfast?" Flaren asked.

"Sure." Flint answered.

Flint went and sat at the table in the main room while Dusk and Flaren brought out food.

"Don't worry there should be enough for you." Flaren chimed as she set down a large platter of lamb.

"I am not really concerned on portion size." Flint stated.

"Does not mean you have to go hungry." Dusk responded.

Flint shook his head and grabbed some food. The others at and followed suit and enjoyed the meal.

"So Flint." Flaren began.

"No need to ask why I am here Eclipse smacked some sense into me." Flint interrupted. "Literally."

All three of the dragons laughed.

"So my sister decided to hit you." Dusk chuckled.

"She then confronted me about me anger and calmed me down." Flint replied.

"Sounds like Eclipse." Flaren stated.

Dusk and Flint turned to Flaren in confusion.

"Since when did you know Eclipse?" Dusk asked.

"Ever since I have been having lunch with her for the past six years whenever she was in town." Flaren answered.

Dusk and Flint looked at each other and shrugged.

"We sort of drifted apart when we began to talk about relationships and you two popped up." Flaren confessed. "She did not want either of you hurt by me choosing one of you she wanted me to find someone else entirely, I got defensive about it and refused by telling her I wanted Dusk, She looked at me and said that she hoped my choice would not hurt Flint."

"I can deal with it now." Flint stated. "If you were truly the one for me then you would have chosen me."

"We can still be friends." Flaren chimed.

"That's all I need." Flint replied. "I will find my other soon."

Flint gave a warm smile.

"So how are you two?" Flint asked.

"Better now that this problem is behind us." Dusk answered.

"I should not have gotten angry in the first place." Flint stated.

"It's over and done with now and there is nothing we can do to change it." Flaren replied.

Flint nodded.

"Now let's eat before our food gets cold." Flaren chimed.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder entered the temple where Volteer met them.

"It is good to see you both again." Volteer chimed.

"Likewise Volteer." Cynder replied.

"I would spend some time to chat but we have guests that I would like you to meet." Volteer stated. "Follow me."

The couple followed Volteer out of the entrance into the hall that lead to the rest of the temple including the meeting room upstairs. The approached the meeting room and Volteer stopped them.

"How much do you know about what is beyond the dragon realms?" Volteer asked.

"Not much we have not been out of the dragons realms." Cynder answered.

"I have twice but that was when I traveled to the white isles." Spyro responded.

"Yes but you have never seen the other continents." Volteer concluded. "So this may be a surprise to you."

Volteer pushed open the doors and inside the meeting room were the armored canine leader and ambassador who were chatting with Incineric.

"I guess Cyril is not up yet." Volteer stated.

Incineric turned to Volteer.

"I will go check." He stated

Incineric walked by Volteer and left the meeting room.

"Well introductions to the rest of the councilors and guardians will have to wait then." Volteer announced. "For now captain Tevirin, ambassador Milina I would like to introduce you to Spyro and Cynder the heroes of Warfang."

The two wolves gave the dragons a respectful bow.

"Honored to meet you both." The wolves greeted respectfully in unison.

"These are the Wolven they live to the north of the dragon realms on a continent known as Nor'Shar." Volteer explained. "They were once our allies but as soon as the apes started attacking they retreated and fortified themselves after losing significant numbers."

"It was a shameful tactic but my father put the survival of our species over honoring an alliance, I am sure the dragons would have done the same." Tevirin stated. "So I am here to rebuild the friendship our two species held at one point."

"An admirable thing to do and we will get to that as soon as we can rally the rest of the councilors." Volteer stated.

"But why after all this time why not a few years ago?" Cynder asked.

"We were dealing with issues." Tevirin explained. "The weather got worse for a while and it became a struggle for even the continent's small colony of ice dragons to survive."

"There are dragons in your territory?" Spyro asked.

Milina cut in before Tevirin could begin to explain.

"They decided to stay when we went into isolation." Milina stated.

A knock was heard and a mole stepped into the room.

"Councillor Volteer the leader of Thunder peak and the sandstone ambassador both just arrived." The mole stated.

Volteer sighed.

"Well this alliance will have to wait for later as we have some problems in the province that need to be dealt with." Volteer stated with an annoyed look.

"It's okay with us." Tevirin replied.

"I will get someone to help you find lodging in Warfang." Volteer stated. "Come with me."

Tevirin and Milina followed Volteer as he left.

"We will most likely get a chance to talk later so we will answer questions later." Milina said to them as she left.

"This city can't seem to avoid issues." Spyro sighed.

"Guess not." Cynder replied.

"Let's find the guardians I would like to have a chat with them before they are needed." Spyro suggested.

"I have been wondering about the rest of them." Cynder replied. "We have been a bit distant to our friends in recent years."

"Let's fix that them." Spyro chimed.

Cynder nodded and the two mates left the room into the golden corridors heading towards the temple entrance.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the late chapter school work and a lack of motivation were the cause of the delay.**

**Also the ending is sort of filler for later chapters I really had an issue writing this so sorry if the end of this chapter was substandard. I hope the next chapters will be better but this was one of those parts that was written to answer a few questions and get the plot moving a bit.**

**So I would like to apologize if this chapter was not to your liking.**


	8. Chapter 7: Regret

Chapter 7: Regret

"Cyril?" Incineric called as he knocked on the door to Cyril's room.

"Come in if you must." Cyril replied.

Incineric entered and saw Cyril standing on the balcony to his large room. His room was decorated with royal banners and many other things that represented his family heritage. It was something he was caring about less now though. Cyril wore a sad expression but was not crying, he just looked over Warfang.

"Are you okay?" Incineric asked.

"I feel lonely." Cyril replied. "I have abandoned everything when I became a guardian and now that most of my life is behind me I can see… many things that I have not done and I regret not doing them."

"Like what?" Incineric asked.

"There was this water dragon that resided at the temple for a while, we became friends and nothing more because of the whole guardian protocol, if it was not for that we would have been more." Cyril stated. "Maybe I should have followed Ignitus and had a secret affair."

"What if you were caught?" Incineric asked.

"I would have stood defiantly against my teachers." Cyril replied.

Cyril frowned.

"I have wasted away my life and my heritage will end with me." Cyril sighed. "I would trade away all of that though… just to know what it would be like to have a mate that loves you and cares for you."

"It's not too late to feel that." Typheric stated as he entered the room partway. "Forgive me I was told to introduce myself to you."

Cyril just motioned for him enter fully.

"Your presence is not intrusive, young dragon." Cyril replied.

"My name is Typheric and I am the water guardian." Typheric stated with a bow.

"You already know me I guess." Cyril replied.

"Cyril former Ice guardian now Warfangs internal affairs councillor." Typheric stated. "The others told me about you."

"You mentioned something when entering?" Cyril asked.

"Yes one of the former councilors of Hurrical, Alune." Typheric stated. "She is quite similar to you and she regrets devoting her life to her duty, maybe she can at least warm your heart."

Cyril perked up when he heard this.

"I shall depart after I inform the others that I will be absent for a bit." Cyril confirmed.

"Good luck." Typheric chimed.

* * *

An aged yellow green dragon walked into Warfang followed by two armored sandstone dragons and accompanied by a much grander dressed sandstone dragon. While the sandstone dragons carried quite strict expressions the elder dragon though was quite unsure.

"You look troubled." One of the armored dragons said.

"I have been away from this city for so long but there is something I must do." The yellow green dragon replied.

They continued down the street towards the temple once there the group separate with the sandstone dragons heading towards the meeting hall while the yellow green elder set off towards the administration center passing Cyril who was leaving the temple. Cyril gave the yellow green dragon a curious look as he walked down the hallway towards the entrance of the temple.

"He looks familiar." Cyril said to himself before continuing.

Cyril stepped out from the temple and spread his powerful wings and took flight. He knew it would take him a few days to get there but if this worked out it would be worth it.

* * *

Terrador strode through the halls of the temple with his mate beside him. Age did nothing to hamper the two elders as they continued down the halls as if they were a few hundred years younger. Many would attribute this to the fact that Terrador was usually at the peak of physical fitness and even at the elder stage of his life continued to push himself. Jade was much the same she always tried to keep up with Terrador and he would assist her where he could. It was her choice to do this she always said she enjoyed practicing alongside Terrador, she said it helped her forget about her torn wings that prohibited her flight. She never really cared for not being able to fly for she had everything she wanted.

"Everything all right?" Terrador asked.

"Yes, everything is fine Terrador." Jade answered.

A yellow green dragon turned from a nearby corner and stopped Terrador noticed him. He recognised the dragon and he crossed the emotional spectrum. Anger, fear, sadness many negative emotions sprang up.

"Father." Terrador said his voice dripping with venom.

"Son." Limestone replied in an emotionless voice.

Terrador stepped menacingly forward.

"I can't believe you would dare set paw in my presence again." Terrador snarled.

Limestone did not move but bared his teeth.

"You have no right to talk to your father like that." Limestone growled.

"You were much less a father to me then my teacher who at least encouraged me." Terrador countered.

Jade stepped up beside Terrador and nuzzled him.

"Calm down my love." Jade cooed.

Limestone snorted.

"I can recognize that dragoness anywhere the scars can't hide her." Limestone snarled. "This must be that prissy scholar that you loved."

With those words Jade saw a flash of images a young green dragoness in tears with a green dragon standing in front of her looking at a lime green adult dragon standing above them with a displeased look. _You shirk your duty for this bitch._ Jade opened her eyes and emitted a snarl before bowling the elder limestone over. Despite being smaller (barely) then Limestone Jade was just entering her elder years and she constantly trained with Terrador.

"If there is one thing I can remember from my past it is you." Jade snarled. "I can remember everything you called me, and Terrador told me all you did to him, you are a worthless excuse for a dragon."

Limestone looked at her with wide eyes. Jade stepped off of him and went back to Terrador's side.

"How someone like you found a mate mystifies me." Jade snarled harshly but then she smiled. "Then again I am glad for it because it brought me the happiness of finding a mate."

Jade suddenly found herself exhausted as the adrenaline from the anger wore off. Terrador moved to support Jade as she almost fell over. Terrador nuzzled Jade then turned to confront his father again but he stopped from whatever emotional tirade he was about to go on when his father began coughing violently.

"I'm sorry for what I just said son, and to you Jade I also apologize that was wrong for me to say." Limestone apologized. "My purpose for being here was to find you and give you something."

Limestone began to violently cough again and this time he spit a bit of blood.

"I have been suffering for a few months now, my time is almost at an end." Limestone wheezed. "I am not here to beg forgiveness or to make things up to you, I never could even if I had more time."

Limestone reached into a satchel that he was wearing and pulled out an amulet that held a red gem.

"This was your mothers, you deserve it more then I." Limestone stated. "And you were right I did blame mother's death on you and after being imprisoned by the apes I began to rethink everything."

Limestone sighed.

"Not very well I guess." He stated bluntly. "Now I am going to find a place to spend my final days in peace."

Terrador gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you for this." Terrador said in a solemn voice as he gazed at the amulet.

Limestone gave him a respectful nod.

"I think it is best that we remain apart though son, may the ancestor watch over you." Limestone said before turning to leave.

"May they watch over you in your final hours and grant you peace in death." Terrador solemnly whispered.

"That could have been better but at least it was not worse." Jade sighed.

Terrador nodded.

"Still that was impressive what you did there." Terrador complimented.

"I have a good teacher." Jade replied with a smile.

The two continued down the halls towards their destination, the training arena.

* * *

Cynder and Spyro had been preparing to leave Warfang for a bit now but there was some business to attend to at the current time. Cynder entered the meeting room and was beset upon by hostile glares coming from three sandstone dragons. Unlike the first delegate the sandstone sent this one seemed less full of himself but like many other sandstone dragons he had a notorious hatred for Cynder. The guards had more dark toned scales then the beige scaled delegate, but also visible on him was a scar across his left eye, additionally he was blind in that eye.

"What is she doing here?" The dragon snarled causing Spyro who was already in the room to turn towards him with a glare of his own.

A yellow dragoness wearing black armor and looking only a few years older than Cynder stepped up.

"She is a guest here much like the rest of us." The dragoness stated.

"Don't you know who she is?" The beige sandstone dragon snarled in response.

"She is Cynder former Terror of the skies and if the information from the townspeople is correct one of the heroes of Warfang." The yellow dragoness countered.

"So you are going to defend her Elise." The sandstone dragon growled.

"I will as unlike you and most of your kin we storm dragons know how to forgive something as petty as a grudge." Elise replied. "Tell me Vardin why you can't?"

"She butchered us and drove us into the more inhospitable lands of the desert, we were quite happy on the border of eastern Avalar." Vardin answered.

Elise sighed. Spyro however was getting angry.

"That was years ago and it was not even her fault." Spyro protested.

"Then who did it some other black dragoness?" Vardin asked sarcastically.

"Malefor was controlling her." Spyro answered.

"A likely story." Vardin replied.

Elise turned to Spyro.

"Can we just move on before I decide to hurt Vardin?" Elise asked.

Spyro nodded.

"It would be for the best, but maybe it would be better to do this while the council is available." Spyro replied. "I am not all that good at this diplomatic stuff."

The door opened and a familiar water dragon trotted in. It was Hydrius and as both Spyro and Cynder could see he did look a bit older but he still had a couple decades to go before he hit "Old age".

"Sorry I am late." Hydrius said in an apologetic tone.

"You may not be late at all as we might be adjourning this meeting due to the council being indisposed." Elise replied.

"Oh fie more waiting." Hydrius groaned.

Spyro snickered at this remark.

"It is probably for the best I am not used to being so included in political affairs." Spyro apologized.

Vardin gave a disrespectful snort and Cynder glared at him as she approached Spyro and nuzzled him.

"It is not a problem at all." Elise replied before turning and glaring at Vardin. "You know your self-absorbed successor had more pull here, all you try to do is get Warfang to hand over Cynder as if she is property."

Vardin just sighed.

"Keep bringing that down on me." Vardin growled.

"Stop changing the subject." Elise snarled.

"Okay it would be best to meet at a later time I agree with Spyro that we should end this now so that cooler heads could prevail next time." Hydrius stated to the two growling dragons.

Elise turned her head towards Hydrius and nodded. Vardin turned and left with his guards following him while Elise went to introduce herself to Cynder.

"Sorry about that well anyways I am Elise the leader of thunder peak's storm dragons and the reigning dragon of the dragon province Static." Elise announced while giving Cynder a respectful bow.

Cynder returned the bow.

"Honored." Cynder chimed.

"Now that introductions are done with I have been meaning to talk to you both in a non-political manner." Elise said.

Spyro and Cynder joined Elise as she left the room heading towards the entrance of the temple.

"I am actually curious as to where the councilors are." Elise stated.

"Incineric is available but he deals with internal security, Cyril is heading somewhere as far as I know, Volteer is busy with some experiments, and Terrador is occupied with his mate." Spyro answered.

Elise snickered.

"I have heard of Volteer and his studies he would have been good friends with my father." Elise chimed.

"Where is your father?" Cynder asked.

The group had stopped in front of the temples entrance doors while Elise took a deep breath and frowned before taking a moment to compose herself.

"He and mom had me later in life so they died of old age a few years ago." Elise answered. "Either way they died happy with me to carry on their legacy, anyways care to join me as I tour the city."

"Sounds like a plan." Spyro chimed.

Cynder mutely nodded in agreement as they open the temple entrance doors and set off into Warfang.

**Author's note:**

**Storm dragons are merely standard electricity element dragons the name states they are from Thunder peak.**

**Oh and sorry for taking such a long time.**


	9. Chapter 8: Immortal Flame

Chapter 8: Immortal flame

It was early morning and Warfangs morning watch had just taken their positions on the great wall of the city. One of the guards stared at an odd object which seemed to be flying towards the city. The mole used his goggles and zoomed on the object which seemed to be made of fire.

"What the?" The guard was confused.

If it was a projectile where was the invading army? Why was its path linear and not curved? One of the other guards this one a dragon approached the mole.

"What is that?" The dragon asked.

"A fireball from the looks of it but it's path is too off." The mole answered as he adjusted his goggles. "It has…WINGS?"

The dragon stared at the mole with the look of pure confusion.

"A fireball with wings you have to be seeing things." The dragon stated.

"Actually I don't think it is a fireball, it looks like some sort of creature." The mole replied. "It is approaching the city though."

"Alarm?" The dragon asked.

"Not until we know for certain." The mole answered.

The fireball in particular approached the gates at high speed and stopped suddenly without needing much time or distance to slow down. The guards could see it very clearly as is hovered only a few meters from the gates above the height of the wall, it looked like a large flaming bird. The flames dissipated revealing that it was indeed a large bird, its feathers were varying shades of red, orange and yellow which seemed to glow like a fire, it's blue eyes did not suit it but looked over the two stunned guards with a curious expression. Small trails of fire followed it as it moved slowly closer and perched on the edge of the wall.

"Hi!" It said in a cheerful voice as it raised a wing like it was waving.

The two jumped at this unexpected greeting causing the bird to giggle.

"Never seen a phoenix before?" The phoenix asked sarcastically. "I am not surprised we are pretty much inexistent."

"An honorable Phoenix." The dragon gasped. "It was said that Malefor wiped all of you out."

"Yes well it is quite hard to kill a being that is composed of Immortal flames." The Phoenix stated in childlike glee.

"But why are you here umm…" The mole guard stopped and was about to inquire about the Phoenix's name when he was answered.

"The name is Solar-Tail." The Phoenix stated with confidence. "I am here to see Spyro and Cynder."

"They are preparing to leave as far as I know if you hurry you may catch them before they leave." The dragon guard stated. "so we are allowing you into the city."

Solar-Tail gave a bow and continued on his way.

* * *

Malice walked through the halls of the temple waiting while Eclipse talked to a few of the guardians. He noticed a grey dragoness who looked to be almost in her elder years. The dragoness approached him.

"Greetings Malice." The dragoness soothed.

"Hello…..Lute?" Malice asked.

Lute nodded.

"Is there something you need?" Malice asked.

"I seem familiar features within you who is your mother?" Lute asked. "And please don't lie to me."

"My mother's name is Millicent." Malice answered hesitantly.

"I thought so." Lute stated before faintly smiling. "How…is she?"

Malice looked at Lute in curiosity.

"You know her?" Malice asked.

"She was to become the shadow guardian of that time and while we were all candidates for our select elements she and I became good friends." Lute answered. "At that time Malefor was just learning the basics of the elements and Millicent took a liking to him and much like me and Volteer the two of them had a secret affair."

Malice Flinched internally at the mention of his father but he kept a straight face and continued to listen to Lute.

"She was furious when she did not get the position of Shadow guardian, me and her had a fight and she left me in pain when she left with Malefor." Lute stated. "Which brings me too another concern, who is your father?"

Malice stood without displaying any emotion.

"I never met my father." Malice lied.

It was easy for Malice as her was used to alienating his father. Lute just sighed.

"It cannot be Malefor though as you are as old as Eclipse and Malefor's demise was around twenty-six years ago." Lute stated. "Very well good luck to you and Eclipse and tell Millicent that I am sorry."

Malice nodded.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder head out of the temple and down the stairs towards Warfang.

"It will be nice to get back to the serenity of the forest." Cynder cooed.

"Should we go get Eclipse?" Spyro asked.

"She knows we are leaving, she wants to spend more time with Malice." Cynder answered. "She will be fine, she is independent."

Spyro nodded with a smile.

"Is there anything we need to do Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"No." Spyro answered confidently.

Cynder rubbed up against Spyro.

"Then lets go I am getting tired of the crowded city." Cynder stated. "I prefer the quiet serenity of the forest."

Spyro nodded in agreement.

"there you both are." A voice chirped.

Spyro and Cynder turned to see a large firebird looking at them.

"You were looking for us?" Spyro asked.

"Yes I was but first introductions." The bird chirped excitedly. "My name is Solar-Tail I am the last phoenix and as such the keeper of the immortal flame."

"I butchered your species didn't I?" Cynder asked gloomily.

"No Malefor had his apes hunt us down before your parents decided to…well." Solar-Tail cut himself off before he said something embaressing.

"Odd behaviour for one so old." Spyro stated. "Yet you look so young."

This was close to the truth as the phoenix had an air of youth around him.

"I am around eight hundred years old." Solar-tail stated. "my physical appearance is my choice."

Spyro looked into the eyes of the phoenix. He could see an odd mixture of an inquisitive mind with decades of experience and knowledge but he could also see a childlike curiosity and interest in everything.

"what is it you need to talk to us about?" Cynder asked.

"A warning of sorts but I would rather not talk about it in the open streets." Solar-Tail stated. "Phoenix of the immortal flame can see snippets of the future or incomplete prophecies."

"So there is a problem?" Spyro asked.

"I am not sure what I have seen is vague and makes little sense but it involves you and your family." Solar-Tail answered.

"Lets discus this at home then here is not the place." Spyro stated earning a nod from Cynder.

"You are asking me to accompany you?" Solar-Tail asked in an unsure voice.

Both Spyro and Cynder nodded.

"We need to discuss this in private as this matter concerns only us and I believe the guardians should not be alerted unless necessary as they have enough to worry about right now." Spyro stated.

The phoenix nodded and joined the group as they head couple as they headed to the gates of Warfang.

* * *

Malefor stood in his grand bedroom looking over the poisonous swamp from his balcony. Millicent was asleep on their regal bed which was a royal red color with gold lining. All in all much like Malice's room Malefor and Millicent's room was very colourful compared to the rest of the castle any tapestries were purple and gold lined matching Malefor's scales which had been losing their dark colour as if the darkness he once held power over was now leaving him. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Malefor said.

An ape opened the door and entered before saluting Malefor.

"We have sent out another group of scouts my lord." The ape stated.

"And what of the first?" Malefor asked.

"They should be close to Warfang with any luck they will report back with info on Spyro and his family." The ape stated. "If you don't mind me asking my lord why do you want info on them?"

"We must know our enemy to better deal with them." Malefor answered. "You are dismissed unless there is anything else."

"No my lord, good day." The ape replied as he left.

"You must be getting exhausted from all this." Millicent said in a soothing voice as she lifted her head and looked at Malefor.

Malefor smiled.

"It gets tiring sometimes but with you here I feel invincible." Malefor stated.

"But you are not and neither am I." Millicent replied. "We must watch our backs, or the apes may gut us if we show weakness."

"Some of them are loyal but yes there are those who are here only in fear of the power I held." Malefor stated. "I cannot show weakness lest they discover it and strike me down."

"We have to alienate our child or we would seem weak." Millicent stated in a downtrodden voice.

Malefor chuckled.

"I once thought a child was a bad idea but I can't help but feel an attachment to him." Malefor stated. "I should have never sent him to Warfang he is not ready yet."

Millicent sighed.

"You are worried he may be in trouble right now?" Millicent asked with concern.

Malefor nodded. Millicent rose from the bed and slowly walked over to Malefor rubbing against him as she sat beside him.

"He is tough and clever." Millicent soothed. "He will be okay don't worry."

"If you say so." Malefor replied as Millicent loving nuzzled him.

Malefor surprised even himself as he gave a pleasant growl and returned Millicent's nuzzle with one of his own.

"Starting to soften up are we?" Millicent poked.

"Must be a parent thing." Malefor muttered.

Millicent giggled.

"Still too proud to admit that you are going soft Malley." Millicent said with a snicker.

"Watch what name you use Milly." Malefor countered.

Millicent giggled while Malefor turned to the bed and moved to lie on it. Once he was comfy he motioned for Millicent to join him. She joined him on the bed and curled up against him.

"I miss the times we used to cuddle alone in the temple before we were discovered." Millicent chimed.

"mmm back when I was seen as the savior of the realms." Malefor murmured.

"Don't worry about that so much." Millicent stated.

"I don't I am just remembering all those good moments we had." Malefor replied.

"Whether good or bad I will always love you." Millicent cooed.

"And I will always love you." Malefor replied.

The two cuddled together ready to waste the day away with only each other as company.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder continued their walk through the forest with the phoenix following close behind. No words were spoken as the issue at hand was of the utmost delicacy. Solar-Tail stopped suddenly.

"We are being watched." Solar-Tail stated.

"Are you certain?" Cynder asked.

"I can sense the body heat of multiple creatures." Solar-Tail stated. "Wait they are worried to they are sweating."

Spyro and Cynder looked at Solar-Tail as he stared into the thick underbrush to their left side. All of a sudden an arrow came through and pierced straight through Solar-Tail. He gave a pained shriek as he fell to the ground and collapsed. Spyro pressed the blue gem on his armor collar and charged forward as the golden armor formed on him.

"Tend to Solar-Tail." Spyro shouted to Cynder. "I will hunt the assailants."

Cynder tapped her armor collar gem in case she came under attack and her silver armor encased her body. She picked up Solar-Tail and carefully placed him on her back then picked up her pace as she trotted for her home.

* * *

Spyro tore through the dense forest and found himself standing in the presence of five apes. All except one of them held angry looks the one that did not fled in terror.

"That one is smart." Spyro growled. "But I guess you four want to die."

The apes let our angered howls and charged. Spyro dispatched the one in front by impaling him on his armored tail then he tossed the corpse into the next ape. The two that were still up continued their charge Spyro whipped one into a tree while the other brought his sword down on one of Spyros armored legs which caused the sword to bounce off. Spyro turned to that ape and incinerated it with a breath of flame. The one that hit the tree picked itself up while the one under the impaled corpse pushed his dead comrade off of him and got up. Both still seemed ready to fight. Spyro obliged them by going on the offensive this time. He charged forth and brought his head down ramming into one of the apes which hurled into another tree but this time a sickening snap was heard indicating that its spine broke on contact. The final ape let out an enrage howl and charged forth. Spyro lifted his paw which glowed slightly green then he brought his paw down and a sharp spike of earth impaled the charging ape. Spyro let the blood stone spike retract and left the carnage in the direction of his house.

Cynder had rushed into the house and brought Solar-Tail to the guest room they had. Cynder laid Solar-Tail on the bed and froze when she noticed that the wound showed no traces of blood. Cynder gave an odd look when all of a sudden Solar-Tail's eyes opened. Solar-Tail violently coughed.

"What happened?" Solar-Tail asked.

"You were hit by an arrow." Cynder answered.

"That's it." Solar-Tail stated. "It must have been poisoned because I have survived multiple arrow piercings without even flinching."

Solar-Tail stood up.

"Don't worry about me, a phoenix selected to be the keeper of the immortal flame is immortal." Solar-Tail stated. "And really hard to kill."

Cynder just nodded at him.

"Spyro went to track down the assailants if you have news for us it would be best to wait for him." Cynder stated.

"Agreed." Solar-Tail replied.

A few minutes later Spyro entered the house and let his armor return to its collar form.

"So who were my would me murders?" Solar-Tail asked.

Spyro gave him a shocked look.

"He is resilient." Spyro stated to Cynder.

Cynder nodded.

"anyway my assailants?" Solar-Tail asked.

"Apes." Spyro answered.

"Figures." Cynder muttered.

"It was only a small group one fled the others fought me." Spyro stated.

Cynder disengaged her armor and turned to Solar-Tail.

"You feeling good enough to tell us what you need to tell or do you need a rest?" Cynder asked.

"Your concern is appreciated and yes a rest would be nice." Solar-Tail responded.

"You can use this room tonight." Spyro stated.

"Many thanks."

Solar-Tail curled comfortably on the bed while Spyro and Cynder head to their balcony and looked out over the setting sun.

"You are worried those apes are part of a larger force." Cynder stated.

Spyro nodded in agreement to Cynder.

"They may just be stragglers but there is always a chance." Spyro said.

Cynder nodded.

"Don't worry so much Spyro dragon kind is stronger than ever." Cynder stated. "We will persevere."

Spyro nuzzled her and gave a soft growl.

"Together to the end." Cynder cooed.

"into eternity together." Spyro replied softly.

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long but thank you for your patience.**


End file.
